


War of Hope

by allnaturalreader



Series: The Ultimates [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnaturalreader/pseuds/allnaturalreader
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba had no reason to enter Hope’s Peak. She was content as she was. After a bit of convincing and a new motivation, discovering her long lost sister was entering the same academy, she had no choice. Upon her first day, things aren’t as they seem....Before she knows it, she along with her classmates are thrown into a battle of their life, along with the lives of everything they’ve ever known. With the guidance of a monochrome bear, the class learns of new powers awakening in each of them, as well as discovering new trials, both emotionally and physically. Will the 78th class prevail, or fall victim to this world dripping with despair.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Ultimates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772998
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning

“Welp. This is it.” The soldier sighed, breathing heavily. “We did it. Well, a piece of it, anyways.”

A group of weary students stood together, watching as the castle they stood in crumbled, pieces of the ceiling crashing down.

”Fuck....this is so fucked up man.” A fiery redhead grunted. “We hauled ass to save the world, and in the end, we get fucked over.”

”Oh come on, you knew what you were getting yourself into!” A popular idol huffed, pinching the redhead’s arm. “We were warned about this, and we did it anyways.”

”Well I for one hold no regrets.” A narcissistic heir stated, crossing their arms. “Regrets are for the weak, and I refuse to show such lowly characteristics.”

”W-Well, as l-long as I’m w-w-with Master, I’m fine with this.” An author drooled, fiddling with their fingers as they blushed. “I-it almost s-s-seems r-r-romantic to go out like this....”

“Damn. I could think of better ways to go out...” A biker piped up. “Actually....I’m kinda fine with this. My bros are here, and, well, I don’t think I could have it any other way.” They smiled as they wrapped their arms around two other classmates.

“B-BROOO! I COULDN'T HAVE PHRASED IT ANY BETTER!” A strict hall monitor sobbed. “IM SO GLAD TO HAVE MET YOU ALL!”

”C-come on, don’t cry.” A petite programmer comforted, wiping a few tears of their own. “You’ll make me cry. I...want to be strong in these final times...since I wasn’t able to show it before...”

”Yeah! Let’s look on the bright side!” A bright swimmer beamed. “We saved everyone! Even if we can’t see it, the world is safe, thanks to us!”

”Well said.” A powerful fighter nodded. “I can rest easy knowing that the world outside will be restored, but....I still wish I could have more time with you all.”

”Honestly, I agree.” A sleepy fortune teller agreed. “Hell, I still gotta collect some debts from some of you...”

”Is that really the time?” A large fanfic author scolded. “Though you do bring up a good point. I’ll never be able to finish that story...” Their lip quivered a bit. “Gweh...I won’t even be able to record these final moments, will I?”

”I doubt you need to worry about that.” A gambler assured, smiling warmly as they patted the fanfic author’s back. “I bet you someone will undoubtably finish up whatever you might be working on. What I only hope is that they’ll depict me as well as you did...”

”Like, seriously? Is this really it?” A fashionista whined. “I only just got here, and I’m gonna die. Kinda starting to regret switching sides...”

”You don’t really mean that.” A lucky student smiled warmly. “And you played a big part in this, a bigger part than any of us. That doesn’t mean we didn’t work hard either! Hope prevailed, and in the end, isn’t that what matters in the long run?”

”Hmm,” a detective smiled as she listened, sinfully speaking up. “I suppose....you might be right about that. You never seem to dampen, do you?”

”Dammit.” A monochrome bear sobbed, wiping his face. “You stupid kids never learn, do you!? I told you all the risks, and you went ahead and followed me anyways! I....couldn’t ask for better students...”

As the building collapsed, the class huddled together, tears and smiles to be seen from each of them. Memories of the journey that led them to where they are flooded their mind, and for a moment, all their sorrows, their regrets, their heartaches were lifted. Before long, they would be inevitably crushed by the rapidly decaying building.

But.....how did they end up like this? How did a class of exceptionally unusual and skilled children end up in a situation like this?

The answer to that lay within a story, a story of hope and despair, and how two sisters of different pasts, wound up with the same destiny....


	2. Hope’s Peak, Here We Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, first day of school! Mukuro and her sister make way for the academy, meeting a couple of classmates along the way!

Deep within the heart of Tokyo, slumbering within a one story motel, lay two twins, Mukuro and Junko. As they slept, a stream of sunlight snuck into their room, now shining onto Mukuro’s eyelids waking her up slightly. Trying to ignore it, she attempted to fall back asleep, only to find that she was far too awake to enter back into her slumber.

Sitting up, she glanced around the room, observing the yellow striped walls. The two sisters were only staying there momentarily, at least until the school opened up.   
  


....speaking of school, Mukuro checked her phone for the time. 6:00. Right on time. Taking a deep sigh, she glanced over at Junko, who wore a pair of bright, fluffy pink pajama pants and a white t-shirt, contrasting from Mukuro’s black tank top and grey sweatpants. Her sister was hugging Mukuro’s waist, her features looking almost peaceful.

Without hesitation, Mukuro slapped Junko’s butt. “Lil Sis, wake up. Time for school.” 

With a light groan, Junko slapped her back, before attempting to drag Mukuro into the depths of the blankets.

”No! We gotta get up!” Mukuro huffed, overpowering Junko as she began to drag her sister off the bed.   
  


Junko would not be backing down so easily. “Like, five more minutes! Or ten. Maybe an hour!” Squealing, she gripped the bed, not showing any signs of releasing.   
  


“Come on! I’ll buy breakfast!” Mukuro offered. In an instant, Junko released her grip, sending them both tumbling on the floor. “Since I’m buying breakfast though,” Mukuro added on, now trying to untangle herself from her sister, “I get dibs on the bathroom.”

”OVER MY DEAD BODY! BITCH I GOTTA PISS!” Junko grabbed Mukuro’s ankles, dragging her back before scrambling over Mukuro, crawling into the bathroom.

”Eat shit!” She screeched, flipping Mukuro off before slamming the door. Mukuro sighed before getting up and got to work making the bed. As she fixed the messy sheets, she pondered on her decision to enter Hope’s Peak. Was it really the right choice? Glancing back at the bathroom door, a wary look grew on her face. Leaving Fenrir wasn’t exactly an easy decision. Honestly, she hasn’t planned on attending. It was only when she was notified that her sister would be attending that she had a change of heart.

”Bathroom’s open.” Junko called out as she opened up the door. Seeming to have taken a shower, she had a towel wrapped around her chest. Walking over to her suitcase, she began to pull out her usual outfit. “Took you long enough.” Mukuro sighed, heading inside as she washed up.

_’No turning back now...’ Mukuro thought to herself as she got herself ready._

* * *

As the two checked out, the began to make their way to the school. Hopping onto a city bus, they took a seat on an empty bench. Mukuro sported something similar to a school uniform, despite her sister’s plea to dress her up. Unlike her sister, she wasn’t the one to stand out. In fact, she would much rather blend in to a crowd. It’s honestly surprising to most that they were sisters.  
  


“So,” Junko started off, currently painting her nails as they waited, “It’s been a while, right? Like, a whole lotta time. You said you got into a cult or something?” She questioned, causing Mukuro to frown.

”For the last time, it’s not a cult! It’s a military organization!” She scolded, despite her voice remaining monotone. “And what have you been up to, hm? Mrs Ultimate Fashionista?”

Junko glared at Mukuro a bit before putting away her makeup. “Ah you know, a little here a little there. It’s preeeeeeetty busy being this adowable!” She fluttered her eyes innocently, her voice changing a bit before giving Mukuro a smirk. “Whatever. Honestly, I’ve been bored out of my mind! Do you know how long photo shoots take?” Her expression seemed to grow agitated, her face reddening a bit. “Like, forever! And don’t even get me started on those damn creepy invites! Fucking! Weird!” 

“Invites....?” Mukuro pondered, frowning a bit. “What exactly....actually never mind.” Guess they both seemed to suffer since they last talked.

”Yeah, really don’t wanna talk about it. Totally depressing...really bums me out...” Junko muttered, seeming to lose her energy drastically. “Jeez....now I don’t even feel like going to Hope’s Peak....”

”Did you say Hope’s Peak?”

The two girls blinked for a moment, taking a second to register the new voice. Turning their heads, their eyes landed on a brunette headed boy. Mukuro couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at him in suspicion.

”....and you are?” Junko questioned, raising an eyebrow at the boy, crossing her arms. Looks like Mukuro wasn’t the only skeptical one. Then again, the two did learn to be cautious during their time on the streets. Apparently, the boy picked up on their suspicion, as he began to grow a bit nervous.

”O-oh, how rude of me.” He smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “My name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Are...are you two students as well?”

”Yeah. We are.” Mukuro answered, nodding lightly. “I’m Mukuro Ikusaba, and this is-“

”Junko Enoshima!” Makoto snapped his fingers, as if he had come to the realization on the spot. “You know me?” Junko rubbed her chin before smiling. “Well then again, who doesn’t!” Puffing out her chest, she beamed brightly. “I _am_ the Ultimate Fashionista!” 

Mukuro gave her sister a surprised look. Just how popular was she?

”Yeah, I read about you on the school forum!” Makoto noted. “I knew that I recognized you from somewhere!” The boy seemed to smile to himself fondly. “Man, I still can’t believe I’m going to be attending that school. It’s like a dream come to life.” Mukuro stared at the boy, observing him. He didn’t seem like a threat, so that was a good thing. As his title, she could guess how he obtained it. She had heard about the lottery, and this seemed to be the winner. 

“Say,” Mukuro piped up, rubbing her chin. “for someone so lucky, why are you riding the bus for?”   
  


Makoto frowned, blushing a bit as he looked to the side. “It’s....kind of a funny story. My parents were supposed to take me, but the car didn’t seem to want to start.” He let out an exhausted sigh. “Not really funny, now that I think about it.”

”Heh, so much for being a lucky student.” Junko teased, grinning before sticking her tongue out, her hands going into a familiar rockstar gesture. “Damn! That’s real fuckin’ ironic right there! How funny is that!? Pretty fu-uuuu-ny!” Makoto’s eyes widened at the sight of Junko’s sudden change in personality, which Mukuro anticipated. 

“Is she...alrig-“ Makoto started to ask before Mukuro held up a hand to stop him. “That’s just how my sister is.”

”You’re wondering why I changed personalities right?” She had now placed the glasses back on her face, giving Makoto a professional look. “Allow me to explain it in a lesson that’s easy for you to understand. I get bored of acting the same way. I enjoy changing my personality. Despite my changes though,” Taking off the glasses, she now returned to her default state, “I’m like, totally the same person! Like a split personality disorder! Except it’s not really a disorder.”

”I....see.” Makoto nodded, still not feeling at ease. “Um, Mukuro was it? If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your talent?”

Upon hearing the question, Mukuro’s eyes widened for a moment before she relaxed a bit. “...I’m the Ultimate Soldier.” She was greeted with a familiar gasp, and an anticipated shocked expression...

...what she didn’t anticipate was a warm smile.

”Well, that’s quite the talent. I bet you’re pretty strong, aren’t you?” Makoto chuckled, rubbing his chin. “Yeah...you seem pretty cool, honestly. I think I’d like to get to know you a bit better.”

Mukuro was...unresponsive for a moment. Did...he smile at her? Yeah....yeah he did, right? And...was that a for real compliment? Sure, she got smiles from her sister, but....compliments? What was this...this new feeling? Sure did feel nice...

”....thank you?” Was all she could muster up.

”Oh big siiiiiis,” Junko lightly nudged her sister in the side. “Are you bluuuuushing? You’re totally blushing! That’s the first time that’s happened!” She giggled, giving Mukuro a smug look. “I wonder why all of a sudden you show such colors~?”

”Junko...not now...” Mukuro muttered, regaining her composure. Makoto could be seen now looking out the window, watching the buildings pass by. Something about him...seemed to bother Mukuro. He looked average, and seemed like a total pushover. Not someone she would be interested in. So why did he leave her feeling this way?

* * *

Soon enough, the trio reached the bus stop. To their disappointment, the bus didn’t take them directly to the school. Turns out they have quite the stretch ahead of them.   
  


”We gotta walk?” Junko whined, stamping her foot. “Like, just how far is this school?! Seriously, why isn’t there a bus for it or something?”

”Sister, please refrain from causing a racket.” Mukuro’s head was jumbled up as it is, so the last thing she needed was a migraine.   
  


“Hey now guys, look on the bright side!” Makoto gestured to the path ahead of them. “We can look at the sights of the city, and we’re not even that far from the school!” 

“...you’re a real half full cup of glass kind of guy, aren’t you?” Junko frowned, sucking her teeth. “Anyways, I guess we shou-ACK!” Suddenly, Junko was knocked to the side by a large figure that had dashed through the group. Mukuro and Makoto were aware enough to be able to dodge the oncoming person. “Watch it buster! I’m trying ta walk ‘ere!” Junko hollered, shaking her fist in the air.  
  


“Oh dear oh dear! Forgive me madam!” The invader squeaked, stopping in their tracks. “I hope I didn’t cause a dizzy status effect upon you! After all, my Charge is quite powerful...” Upon closer inspection, Mukuro could see that it was a boy, a large one at that. He seemed to be sweating profusely, as if he ran a mile long course. 

”Whatever...” Junko rolled her eyes as he helped her up. “What’s the big idea, huh? Got somewhere to be?”

”Ah as a matter of fact, I do!” The boy puffed out his chest proudly, fists on his side. “Before you stands Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, but people call me, ‘ _The Alpha and the Omega!_ ’” He greeted boldly, causing Mukuro to raise an eyebrow.

”Did...you say you were an Ultimate?” Makoto let out a smile. “What a coincidence! You’re heading to Hope’s Peak too, aren’t you? It just so happens we’re heading there too.”

“Eh?! Fellow travelers?!” Hifumi gasped in surprise, glancing at each of them. “Perhaps it was destiny that brought us together? Or maybe the work of pixies?!”

”...What?” Mukuro blinked, having a bit of trouble understanding his wording. “Listen, there’s no need to run, there’s plenty of time.” She stated, glancing at her watch. “Or did you miss the bus?”

”Um, Eh, Yeah.” Hifumi nodded, frowning. “I may or may not have overslept. It set me back quite a bit in my schedule, causing me to attempt a speed run through my morning. Do you...mind if I tag along on your quest? You all seem like you’re on track of things.” In all honesty, Mukuro wasn’t sure about having another person around. She was already feeling crowded as it is.

Before she could decline, Makoto spoke up. “Yeah sure! The more the merrier, right?” He glanced over at Mukuro and Junko, who were giving Hifumi a wary look.   
  


“Uhg. I mean I guuuuuuuueeeessss soooooo...” Junko groaned, growing depressed once again. “Fine. Tubby can join us, just as long as he stays away from me. He looks weird...”   
  


“T-Tubby?” Hifumi stammered, looking a bit insulted. “Why I...Guh...” He clenched a fist, unable to respond.  
  


“Junko, don’t be rude.” Mukuro scolded, frowning at her sister. “Sorry about that. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, and these and these are Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Lucky Student and Fashionista.”

”I see I see...” Hifumi nodded, rubbing his chin. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you all! Some of you, that is.” He added, shooting a glare at Junko. 

”What? Got some beef with me, ya nerd?” Glaring even harder at Hifumi, causing him to back down a bit.

”U-Um, no! Never! I wouldn’t, no couldn’t _imagine_ disliking someone of you stature, fair maiden.” He assured her, caking the statement with layers of sarcasm that Mukuro couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

Junko looked as if she were about to blow a fuse on the guy, but before she could, Makoto interrupted, not wanting any conflict to break out. 

“Hey guys, shouldn’t we be worrying about heading to the school?” He asked, a wary look on his face. “If we continue bickering like this, then we’ll really be late!”

”Ah I suppose you’re right.” Hifumi nodded, looking to the side. “So, who shall lead the way?”

They all stood idly for a moment, waiting for someone to take the first step. With a sigh, Mukuro broke the awkwardness, leading the group.

”So, Hifumi,” Makoto piped up, “How exactly did you earn the title Ultimate Fanfic Creator?” Junko glanced over at Naegi, nodding in agreement. “Not that it matters, but I’m kinda curious too. Like, how does someone end up with such a lame talent?” Though Mukuro didn’t say anything, she listened intently.

Hifumi pointed a finger in the air, smiling proudly. “Why I’m glad you asked! While I’ve accomplished many great feats in the past, my most notable feat would be selling 10,000 copies of my favorite fan comic at a school festival!” 

“T-ten hundred copies?” Makoto gasped, looking quite shocked at the feat. “Damn, that’s...pretty impressive, I gotta admit.” Junko commented, nodding slowly. “I must say, it’s quite a shock to me as well.” Mukuro noted, looking back. “You must write about some pretty inspiring subjects.”

”Indeed I do!” He puffed out his chest proudly, a confident look on his face. “While I don’t shy away from any sort of genre, there is a subject that I use...the basest urges...”

”...forget that I said I was impressed.” Junko muttering, giving Hifumi a disgusted look. “Basest....urges?” Makoto said aloud, scratching his head. “What exactly does that me-Hmph!?” Junko had suddenly clamped Makoto’s mouth shut, not wanting to send Hifumi on a tangent. 

“You sweet bean. You’ll figure it out when you’re older...” Junko whispered, slowly removing her hand, patting Makoto’s ahoge. “Protect you innocence while you can. You’ll regret loosing it.”

”....ooookay?” Makoto whimpered, feeling both confused and fearful. Honestly, he was feeling like that this entire morning, and for some reason, he felt as if it wasn’t going to go away soon.

As the group trudged on, they each pondered on what was in store for them. What sort of other students would they meet along the way? And would they make it to school before the first bell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this introduction! If there are any tips, don’t be afraid to state them! Also, who do you think the group should run into next?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Finally got it on paper. No turning back now.
> 
> Please comment any constructive criticism! I welcome feedback!
> 
> I’ll be adding the next chapter tomorrow. Or soon. It’s late.


End file.
